ojamajowitchlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Ojamajo Doremi (International)
As a popular anime, Ojamajo Doremi '''has been dubbed in several countries and languages. Character dub information can be found on their pages. Series Name changes Arabic= ''Ojamajos'' Doremi - رفيف/Rafif Hazuki - ليلى/Laylaa Aiko - صفاء/Safaa Onpu - زينة/Zina Momoko - حلا/Hallaan Pop - وريف/Warif Hana - رنيم/Ranim ''Witches'' Majorika - طبطب/Tubtab |-| Catalan= ''Ojamajos'' Pop - Popi Hana - Flor/Floreta Majo Rika - Majòrica |-| Chinese= ''Ojamajos'' Doremi - 春風Doremi/Chūnfēng Doremi Hazuki - 藤原羽月/Téngyuán Yǔyuè Aiko - 妹尾愛子/Mèiwěi Àizǐ Onpu - 瀬川音符/Làichuān Yīnfú Momoko - 飛鳥桃子/Fēiniǎo Táozi Pop - 春風泡泡/Chūnfēng Pàopào Hana - 小花/Xiǎohuā ''Witches'' Majorika/Makihatayama Rika - 卷機山莉卡/Juǎnjīshān Lìkǎ Mota, Motamota - 魔女拖拉/Mónǚ Tuōlā, 魔女拖拖拉拉/Mónǚ Tuōtuōlālā Dela - 魔女萊拉/Mónǚ Láilā Queen - 魔女世界的女王陛下/Mónǚ shìjiè de nǚwáng bìxià Majodon - 魔女唐/Mónǚ Táng Majovanilla - 魔女香草/Mónǚ Xiāngcǎo Majopi - 魔女比比/Mónǚ Bǐbǐ Majopon - 魔女波波/Mónǚ Bōbō ''Fairies'' Rere - 蕾蕾/Lěilěi Roro - 樂樂/Lèlè Hehe - 黑黑/Hēihēi ''Wizards'' Akatsuki - 小曉/Xiǎoxiǎo Tooru - 阿徹/Āchè Leon - 里昂/Lǐ'áng Fujio - 藤男/Téngnán |-| English= ''Ojamajos'' Doremi - Dorie Goodwyn Hazuki - Reanne Griffith Aiko - Mirabelle Haywood Onpu - Ellie Craft Pop - Caitlyn Goodwyn ''Witches'' Majorika - Patina Majoruka - Patunia Majorin - Amaretta Mota, Motamota - Drona, Rona/Rhona Dela - Witch Conya Queen - Queen Lumina ''Fairies'' Lala - Laralie Rere - Raerae Hehe - Falina/Falinda ''Wizards'' Oyajide - Feredagio the Great |-| French= ''Ojamajos'' Doremi - Dorémi Hazuki - Emilie Aiko - Sophie Onpu - Loulou (Originally named 'Nicole') Momoko - Mindy Pop - Bibi Hana - Flora ''Witches'' Majorika - Maggie Grigri Majoruka - Malicia Majorin - Camille Mota, Motamota - Mona, Mona Lisa Dela - Dhélia/Delia Queen - Reine des Sorcières Majoheart - Docteur Guéritout Majomonroe - Mamie Gâteau Majotourbillon - La Reine d'Avant/Sorcière Tourbillon Majomiller - Mira Majovanilla - Vanille Majodon - Gripsou ''Fairies'' Lala - Lili Rere - Mimi Mimi - Fifi Roro - Lolo Nini - Dydy Fafa - Lola/Fafa Toto - Floflo Hehe - Hèhè ''Classmates'' Kotake - François Masaru - Frédéric (Mistakenly named 'Maxime' or 'Tony' at times) Reika - Héléna/Elena Kanae - Catherine Kaori - Clara Kayoko - Capucine Nobuko - Nathalie (Mistakenly named 'Victoria' in Sharp Ep. 10) ''Teachers'' Seki - Mlle Kiki Yuki - Mlle Koukou Nishizawa - Mlle Koko ''Wizards'' Oyajide - Alexandre Jaune d'Oeuf (Mistakenly named 'Comte Philippe' at times) Tooru - Stéphane Akatsuki - Jérémy Fujio - Félix |-| German= ''Ojamajos'' Hazuki - Emilie Aiko - Sophie Onpu - Nicole Pop - Bibi Hana - Hanna ''Witches'' Majorika - Mahorka Majoruka - Malissa Dela - Deela Queen - Königin der Hexenwelt Majoheart - Majaheart ''Fairies'' Rere - Mimi Mimi - Fifi Roro - Rolo ''Classmates'' Kotake Tetsuya - Tasso Kotake Reika - Rike Yuji - Sammy Ota - Oskar Nobuko - Peggy Kaori - Christie Kanae - Fanni ''Teachers'' Yuki - Schwester Yuki (Nurse Yuki) ''Wizards'' Oyajide - Alexander von Roséo Tooru - Toni Akatsuki - Al Fujio - Fuji |-| Italian= ''Ojamajos'' Hazuki - Melody Aiko - Sinfony Onpu - Lullaby Momoko - Mindy Pop - Bibi Hana - Hanna ''Witches'' Majorika - Eufonia/Raganella Majoruka - Malissa Majorin - Majolin Queen - Regina delle streghe Majoheart - Maia ''Fairies'' Lala - Lalà Hehe - Piccolina |-| Korean= ''Ojamajos'' Doremi - 도레미/Dolemi Hazuki - 장메이/Jangmei Aiko - 유사랑/Yusalang Onpu - 진보라/Jinbora Momoko - 나모모/Namomo Pop - 도또미/Dottomi Hana - 오하나/Ohana ''Witches'' Queen - 마녀계의 여왕님 ''Fairies'' Fafa - 파파/Papa ''Classmates'' Erika - 혜수/Hye-su |-| Portuguese= ''Ojamajos'' Hazuki - Emily Aiko - Sofia Onpu - Nicole Pop - Bibi Hana - Flora |-| Serbian= ''Ojamajos'' Doremi - Дора/Dora Hazuki - Сани/Sani/Sunny Aiko - Бела/Bela/Bella Onpu - Лили/Lili/Lily Momoko - Мими/Mimi ''Fairies'' Lala - Сунчица/Sunčica/Sunny |-| Spanish= ''Ojamajos'' Pop- Poppu Hana-Jana ''Witches'' Majorika- Bruja Rika Majoruka- Bruja Ruka Majomonroe- Bruja Monroe Majovanilla- Bruja Vainilla Majohearth- Bruja Corazón Majopi- Bruja Pin Majomiller- Bruja Mila Majocross- Bruja Cros Majoran- Bruja Lan (motto)/ Bruja Ran (dokkan) Queen (of witches's world)- La reina (del mundo de las brujas) Mota- Lenta (Mistakenly named Mota in two episodes) Mota-Mota- Lenta-Lenta (Mistakenly named Mota Mota in two episodes) Majotourbillon- Bruja Torbellino ''Fairies'' Roro- Fafá Fafa- Solsol Nini- Sisí ''Wizards'' Oyajide- Alexander.T Bigotes/ El bigotes Ojijide- Filippo S. Patillas |-| Latin Spanish= ''Ojamajos'' Hazuki - Emilie Aiko - Sophie Onpu - Nicole Pop - Bibi ''Witches'' Majorika - Majorka Majoruka - Malissa Majorin - Vera Dela - Dera Queen - La reina del mundo de las brujas ''Fairies'' Rere - Mimi Mimi - Fifi Roro - Lolo Fafa - Solsol/Fafa |-| Thai= ''Ojamajos'' Doremi - ฮารุคาเซะ โดเรมี/Harukaze Doremi Hazuki - ฟุจิวาระ ฮาซึกิ/Fujiwara Hasuki/Hazuki Aiko - เซโนโอะ ไอโกะ/Senoo Aiko Onpu - เซงาวะ อมปุ/Sengawa Onpu Momoko - อาสึกะ โมโมโกะ/Asuka Momoko Pop - ฮารุคาเซะ ป๊อป/Harukaze Pop Hana - ฮานะจัง/Hanachan ''Witches'' Majorika - มาโจริก้า/Majorica |-| Spells Arabic= ''Ojamajos'' '''Momoko ''- سي لا فا سي لا فا سول / si la fa si la fa sol'' Hazuki ''- دو سي لا سو فا مي ري دو / do si fa sol fa mi ri'' Doremi ''- دو ري مي فا سو لا سي دو / do re mi fa sol la si'' Onpu ''- سي سي مي مي سي سي مي / si si mi mi si si mi'' Aiko ''- دو دو ري ري مي مي فا / do do re re mi mi fa'' |-| Chinese= Ojamajos Momoko - 佩魯坦佩登啪拉哩拉碰 / peilutan peidun palala pon(TW) - 佩魯坦佩登舒爽明亮 / peilutan peidun relaxing and bright(TW) - 佩露坦佩頓巴啦里啦普 / peilutan peidun balalila pu(HK) - 佩露坦佩頓爽朗魔力 / peilutan peidun cheerful magic(HK) Hazuki - 拍拍砰呸噗哇撲哇舖 / paipai ponpei puwapuwa pu(TW) - 拍拍砰呸溫柔優美 / paipai ponpei gently and beautifully(TW) - 派派幫幫普哇普哇普 / paipai bonbon puwapuwa pu(HK) - 派派幫幫優美魔力 / paipai bonbon beautiful magic(HK) Pop - 皮皮多噗力多噗力當貝貝魯多 / pipiduo puliduo pulidan beibeiluduo(TW) - 皮皮多噗力多活潑舒暢 / pipiduo puliduo lively and easily(TW) - 比比多普利多普利打比比路多 / bibiduo puliduo pulida bibiluduo(HK) - 比比多普利多開朗魔力 / bibiduo puliduo bright magic(HK) Doremi - 霹靂卡霹靂拉拉波波力那貝貝魯多 / pilika pililala bobolina beibeiluduo(TW) - 霹靂卡霹靂拉拉輕鬆開朗 / pilika pililala easily and cheerfully(TW) - 比利卡比利那那抱抱利那比比路多 / bilika bilinana baobaolina bibiluduo(HK) - 比利卡比利那那伸展魔力 / bilika bilinana stretchy magic(HK) Onpu - 噗魯魯噗魯發咪發咪發 / pululu pulu famifami fa(TW) - 噗魯魯噗魯清新爽朗 / pululu pulu fresh and hearty(TW) - 普路普普路法米法米法 / pulupu pulu famifami fa(HK) - 普路普普路溫柔魔力 / pulupu pulu gentle magic(HK) Aiko - 帕美魯克拉魯克拉哩摟哩波噴 / pameiluku laluku laliloli bopen(TW) - 帕美魯克拉魯克樂音高亢 / pemiluku laluku loudly(TW) - 巴美洛古拉洛古拉里羅利卜布 / bameiluogu laluogu laliluoli bubu(HK) - 巴美洛古拉洛古高亢魔力 / bameiluogu laluogu sonorous magic(HK) Hana - 噗囉林噗哇林哈那哈那披 / puluolin puwalin hanahana pi(TW) - 波洛利普利小花飛呀飛 / bobuoli puli xiaohua fei ya fei(HK) |-| English= (these are their first spells) Ojamajos Hazuki - dusty toy in dreadful store, scamper right across the floor! Pop - big and squishy, yellow and sweet, give me some butterscotch pudding to eat! Doremi - give me a break and make a way for steak! Onpu - there is a trick to good acting, it's a magical arts and i think you'll all agree that i should get the parts! Aiko - forget the harmony bits, just make me some biscuits! |-| French= Ojamajos Momoko - paparona palouta palali pappon! Hazuki - piripili poupaloura poupalou! - piripili royal! Pop - pippito purito pépéruto! Doremi - pirikala paporina pékélatou pépélato! - pirikala royal! Onpu - pouloulou prune famifami! - pouloulou prune famifami fa! - pouloulou royal! Aiko - pamékilak larilori palou! - pamékilak royal! Hana - polalin purolin flora flora pii! |-| German= Ojamajos Hazuki ''- pilli pilli popalora popalu'' ''- pai pai pon poi, zeit des wandelns!(time of change)'' Pop ''- pipito purito - zeit der helligkeit!(time of brightness)'' Doremi ''- pirikala paporina pekelato pepelato '' ''- pirikala pirilala - zeit der ruhe!(time of calmness/peace)'' Onpu ''- pururun purun - zeit der anmut!(time of grace/beauty)'' Aiko ''- pamekilak lalilori palu'' ''- pamelk gralk - zeit des handels!(time of trading)'' |-| Italian= Ojamajos Momoko ''- magia della musica, diffondi la serenità! (magic of music, spread the serenity!)'' ''- magia della musica, crea l'allegria! (magic of music, create the joy!)'' Hazuki ''- magia della musica, diffondi la bontà! (magic of music, spread the goodness!)'' ''- magia della musica, Melody! (magic of music, Melody) (royal patraine)'' ''- magia della musica, crea la melodia! (magic of music, create the melody!)'' Pop ''- magia della musica, diffondi la vivacità! (magic of music, spread the vibrance!)'' Doremi ''- magia della musica, diffondi la felicità! (magic of music, spread the happiness!)'' ''- magia della musica, Doremi! (magic of music, Doremi) (royal patraine)'' ''- magia della musica, crea l'armonia! (magic of music, create the harmony!)'' Onpu ''- magia della musica, diffondi la libertà! (magic of music, spread the liberty!)'' ''- magia della musica, Lullaby! (magic of music, Lullaby) (royal patraine)'' ''- magia della musica, crea l'energia! (magic of music, create the energy!) Aiko ''- magia della musica, diffondi la verità! (magic of music, spread the truth!)'' ''- magia della musica, Sinfony! (magic of music, Sinfony) (royal patraine)'' ''- magia della musica, crea la sinfonia! (magic of music, create the symphony!)'' Hana ''- magia della musica, diffondi la generosità! (magic of music, spread the generosity!)'' |-| Korean= Ojamajos Momoko - 페르탄 펫톤 파라리라 퐁 / peleutan paeteun palalila pong - 페르탄 펫톤 산뜻하게 / peleutan paeteun neatly Hazuki - 파이파이 폰포이 푸와푸와푸 / paipai ponpoi puwapuwa pu - 파이파이 폰포이 부드럽게 / paipai ponpoi gently Pop - 피핏트 프릿트 프리탄 페페르트 / pipiti peulinteu peulitan pepeleuteu - 피핏트 프릿트 명랑하게 / pipiti peulinteu merrily Doremi - 삐리카 삐리랄라 포포리나 페페르트 / ppilika ppililalla popolina pepeleuteu - 삐리카 삐리랄라 평온하게 / ppilika ppililalla peacefully Onpu - 푸르릉 푸릉 파미파미파 / puleuleung puleung pamipamipa - 푸르릉 푸릉 상쾌하게 / puleuleung puleung refreshingly Aiko - 파메루쿠 라루쿠 라리로리 폿푼 / pameluku laluku laliloli pospun - 파메루쿠 라루쿠 높게 / pameluku laluku highly Hana - 포로링 퓨아링 하나하나피 / pololing pyualing hanahanapi |-| Serbian= Ojamajos Hana ''- ханили, банили да / hanili, banili da'' |-| Latin Spanish= Ojamajos Hazuki - pili pili popalura popalu Pop - pirito polito puritan pepelto Doremi - pirikala paporina pepelato pepelato Onpu - pululu prune fami fami fa Aiko - pamekila glalilori palu |-| Thai= Ojamajos Momoko - โอมมะลึ๊กกึ๊กกั๊ก ด้วยความสดชื่น / '' '''Hazuki' - โอมมลึกกึกกื๋อ ด้วยความอ่อนโยน '' '''Pop' - โอมมะลุกกุ๊กกิ๊ก ด้วยความเบิกบาน Doremi - โอมมลึกกึกกื๋ย ด้วยความเรียบง่าย Onpu - โอมมะล๊อกก๊อกแก๊ก ด้วยความสง่างาม Aiko - โอมมะลิกกิ๊กกี๋ ด้วยเสียงอันดังก้อง Hana - โอมมลึกป๊อกแป๊ก Merchandise Most of these toys were made by Bandai Europe. The only difference between the Japanese toys and these toys is the packaging. Dolls Dolls= Version 1 doremi int.jpg doremi sharp int.jpg onpu sharp int.jpg aiko sharp int.jpg hazuki sharp int.jpg doremi royal int.jpg doremi sharp int p2.jpg onpu sharp int p2.jpg aiko sharp int p2.jpg hazuki sharp int p2.jpg Version 2 doremi sharp int2.jpg doremidoll2.JPG dollsharp-doremi.JPG dollsharp-hazuki.JPG dollsharp-onpu.JPG aiko sharp int2.jpg dollsharp-aiko.JPG motto doremi int.jpg doremimottodoll.jpg motto aiko int.jpg motto hazuki int.jpg hazukimottodoll2.jpg motto momo int.jpg momomottodoll.jpg 7777777.jpg |-| Figurines= Ojamajodoremiandpop.jpg Ojamajohazukiandrika.jpg Ojamajoaikoandlala.jpg Sharpdoremiandhazuki.jpg Doremiandonpumotto.jpg hazumomo.JPG aihana.JPG |-| Toys= Doremi-tap.jpg Doremi-poron.jpg 8888.jpg Doremi-royal.jpg 888888.jpg DOREDO DOREMI .png |-| Misc.= Magica doremi bambole.png Skipped Episodes English= Season 1 Ep. 30 - I want to meet the ghost! |-| Korean= Season 1 Ep. 22 - The Road to being a level 6 Witch is Hard Ep. 27 - Oyajide arrives?! Ep. 29 - The Tap Disappeared at the Festival! Ep. 30 - I want to meet the ghost! Ep. 33 - Panic at the Sports Festival Ep. 41 - Father and Son, the Move Towards Victory! Ep. 47 - Fathers Arranged Marriage Meeting Sharp Ep. 10 - High School Student Aiko is "The Girl Who Ran"!? Ep. 11 - Hazuki-chan Learns how to Dance!? Ep. 13 - Doremi Becomes a Bride? Ep. 14 - Pop's First Love? Her Beloved Jyunichi-Sensei! Ep. 24 - Fried Bread Power is Scary! Ep. 29 - Everyone Disappears During the Test of Courage!? Ep. 35 - Aim for the Top in the Sports Festival! Ep. 39 - A Selfish Child and the Angry Monster Ep. 45 - Ojamajo Era Drama: The Young Girls Show Their Valor! Motto Ep. 9 - Hazuki and Masaru's Treasure Ep. 10 - I Don't Want to Become an Adult! Ep. 13 - I Want to Ride the Ship of Dreams! Ep. 15 - Do you like Your Beautiful Mother? Or Hate Her? Ep. 29 - Terror! The Curse of the Well Ep. 33 - Undefeatable!? The Ojamajo Lends a Helping Hand Ep. 40 - Hana-chan, Digging for Potatoes! Ep. 41 - Visiting the Village of The Magic Frogs Ep. 46 - A Messed Up Magical Year-End Celebration Dokkan Ep. 19 - Father Becomes Honest!? Ep. 23 - I Quit Tanabata! Ep. 29 - Don't Let Go! Hand in Hand |-| Trivia *The Latin American Spanish Dub is the only dub to have it re-air on another channel, and the channel name is"ETC TV" *The Castilian Spanish Dub is the only dub to not change the transformation lines. *In the Arabic and Serbian dub Majorika is a man and in the Serbian dub, all the witch frogs have the same voice actor. *The 4kids dub, Italian dub, and the Korean dub had different songs for their openings. The Korean dub only changed the 4th season's song. *In the French dub, only one actor voiced every male adult in the anime. Most actors/actresses dubbed multiple characters. *In the German dub, some actors voiced multiple characters. As a result Masaru, Watanabe and Shiro had, for example, the same voice actor. *In the French dub, Majorika's real name was revealed to be 'Bobosse'. However, she finds this name embarrassing and prefers to be called 'Maggie Grigri' instead. *The French dub has some inconsistencies, for instance, Sharp 01 had the spells in place of the transformation line, and one episode had a different spell for the magical stage, while the rest of the serie doesn't change it. Other mistakes include names, such as Oyajide being called Compte Philippe multiple times throughout the seasons, or students taking other names for one episode. *The Latin American Spanish dub of Sharp dubbed all the songs from the anime. *Only one TV channel in Latin America aired the second season of Sharp. *The English dub is the only one to have aired the first season of the series only. **It's also the only dub to knowingly have poor ratings and not even finish airing on television, with the remaining episodes being put online. *The Serbian dub is the only dub to have aired Dokkan and no other season. *Naisho was actually dubbed in Castilian Spanish. It was only aired once in a local TV network, and there isn't a known TVRip. Because of this, a lot of people thought Naisho wasn't even real. Gallery /Video Gallery/ Category:Lists Category:Dub Changes Category:Ojamajo Category:Characters Category:Translations